Saving Sirius Black
by 2013livelife
Summary: Hermione Granger gets a summer she didn't plan for after she saves Sirius Black from falling through the Vile
1. Chapter 1

Hermione had just changed the course of history. Of course she didn't know that neither did Dumbledore. After the battle at the ministry Dumbledore send Hermione aided by an invisibility cloak back to the battle to save Sirius Black. She did, and that is where our story starts with Hermione Granger waiting in the Hospital Wing for Sirius Black to wake up.

She had been there for 4 days. 1 really as she had been a patient for the first 3. She was told he would wake up soon but she had no idea when soon would be. She just wanted to make sure that he was alright after all she risked her like and broke enough laws to land in prison to save the man.

Hermione had been up for almost 19 hours and was dead tired that is why when Sirius started to move she thought she was hallucinating, but then he began to moan in pain. "Sirius are you alright" asked Hermione "yeah where is Harry" "asleep I assume it is 3 in the morning, here drink this" she said as she handed him the potion the nurse had left for him to drink when he woke up. Instantly he started to feel better. "thanks" "no problem" "not for that, I am not stupid I can put two and two together you are the one that saved me, I died didn't I and you went back and saved me" he said not really asking "yeah I did" "who killed me and who died in the battle" "Bellatrix killed you, Voldemort showed himself everyone knows he is back and you where cleared of all charges about 12 hours ago" "that's great now who did we lose" "We didn't lose anyone Malfoy was captured the prophecy destroyed Harry did get to hear it apparently is proves what we already knew he would have to fight Voldemort and one will die and it wont be over till one does" "so there is going to be a fight" "yeah, it looks like that is what it is headed to" "what does this mean for you all the student you will mainly be the ones fighting it isn't fair but.." "it is reality, I have talked to Dumbledore he is going to hire another DADA teacher double up on 6th an 7th years lessons try to get those who are on the path to become Death Eaters to see the light" "Yeah but how is he going to find any descent Defense teacher much less two" "well Snap is going to teach he is trying to convince an old teach to come back to teach potions and I thought that you would be a good second teacher, you are free but it will take years for that to be completely accepted and this why you get to see Harry." "that is actually a brilliant idea Hermione" "thanks"

They spent the next couple of hours talking about random things from Hogwarts to Harry even there childhoods. The next morning Harry came by and talked to Sirius for a couple hours and the nurse decided to release him. "So Sirius, what do you want to do it is officially your first day as a free man" said Hermione handing him the paper the read SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT "i don't know" "well I don't have classes on Friday how does Hogsmead sound" "excellent"

They went to the Three Broomsticks where they ate lunch and drank butterbeer "any idea what the plans are for the summer Harry didn't look to happy when I mentioned it so I doped it." "Harry has to go back to his aunt and uncles house to restore the protections placed on it. He will be there till the end of July then he will come to the Burrow or to your house" "I understand why but it still sucks" "yeah it does he really hates it there" "So what about you any plans this summer" "Nope my parents are leaving the day after I get home from school for 4 weeks for a dental convention in America that they are turning in to a second Honeymoon so I will be home alone till Mid July when I go to the Burrow" "Well I hope you don't get to lonely by yourself and tell Moody to come to your house and set up wards" "i don't need wards set up I can handle myself" "it is better to be safe than sorry" "i'll be fine Sirius"

1 week latter, last day of school

"Alright Black what do you want" said Moody "from my understanding Hermione hasn't told anybody in the order apart from myself that she will be staying at her house alone for the majority of the summer" "what are you trying to do Black get with the girl" "no its just she doesn't want it mentioned to Molly and I don't blame her she would make her go to the burrow, I just think that she could do with some protection ward places you can set them to notify me it is just dangerous for her to be alone unprotected" "you have a point Black I'll do it but only cause Potter has no leg to stand on in this war if he loses the only brain he has" "thank you"

Well what do you think do you like it should I continue? Let me know

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I don't own Harry Potter

"Hermione we missed you so much" said Mrs. Granger as she hugged her daughter after she arrived home "I missed you to mom" "are you sure you don't want to come with us we can buy another ticket" said Mr. Granger "No dad I'll be fine" assured Hermione "I just wish I knew that you where safe" "I'll call you everyday, I promise" "alright dear" said Mrs. Granger "go settle in dinner will be done shortly"

"Hermione come down here" shouted Mr. Granger "coming" Hermione ran down the stairs wand hidden behind her back, you see her parent never yell for her they always walk up to her room r use the intercom of they need her. As she got down stairs and entered her living room she saw Moody, they both drew there wands "What spell did you teach Potter to master 4th year" said Moody "Accio" said Hermione Moody lowered his wand Hermione didn't "who is the new Defense against the dark arts teacher going to be next year" she asked "Sirius Black and Severus Snap" he said and Hermione lowered her wand "what is all that about" said a slightly frighted Mrs. Granger having never seen her daughter pull her wand before "That is what I call a well trained witch Mrs. Granger your daughter did exactly hat she should of done when she enter the room and recognized the person as a wizard" "Professor id you don't might me asking what are you doing here" "I am here to place wards on your house so that id anyone unwelcome enters a senior member of the order will be notified and can respond to it, It is for your protection Miss. Granger" "that is splendid Hermione me and your mother where worried that something could happen to you know if anyone comes to the house there will be someone to come help. We where going to call Molly and ask her to check up on yo but now we don't need to"

Hermione's parents had left and she was in her room getting ready. You see Hermione contrary to popular belief has friends in the muggle world. She even cares about how she looks she just can't use her muggle hair tools at Hogwarts and she doesn't like the way spells make her hair look.

So there sat Hermione with strait hair wearing a bikini and sunglasses. She was turning on music waiting for her friends to arrive. Little did she know that moody had put a ward up that would go off if more that 6 people where in the house.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Jessica Hermione' friend since grad school "Jessica, how are you" "great everyone is coming up behind me I just couldn't wait to see you" said Jessica "Well tell them to come around back" said Hermione "Will do" Hermione didn't realize that miles away sat Sirius Black in the Burrow kitchen eating lunch, that would be disturbed as soon as her last friend entered her house. Jessica, Brittany, Jasmine, Ryan, Brett, Andrew, Matthew and Hermione all sat in her back yard the guys where in the pool and the girls where sun bathing talking about the past year. "So Hermione any guys this year" asked Jasmine "no not really" she replied though her mind drifted off to the thought of Sirius Black

"Sirius where are you going" asked Mrs. Wesley "the wards Moody put on Hermione's house are going off" he said "Oh god well go Remus go with him make sure everything is okay" said Mrs. Wesley

Sirius and Remus apparated outside Hermione's house and walked in wands drawn. As they entered the house they could hear music and the sound of laughter. The pocked there wands and went into the back yard to make sure everything was okay.

"Sirius?" asked Hermione as she spotted him "Who is that" asked Jessica "a friend i'll be right back" she said. By this point the boys where out of the pool and the music had been turned off. "Hermione we need to talk, alone" said Sirius "Yeah, follow me" she said They went into the house and in to her parents office "Why are you here" she asked "the wards Moody set up went off you can't have more than 6 people in the house in case they death eaters are people you know and trust" he said "oh I had no idea i'm sorry I hope you weren't in the middle of something" she said "No I was at lunch at the Burrow I left with Remus when I felt the ward go off Remus already left to to tell Molly it was a false alarm that your parents had guest over and didn't know about the 6 people thing" "Alright well I'm sorry t cause you any trouble, you know it was just my turn to throw the pre party" she said "pre party" he asked with a raised eye brow "yeah every year one of us throws the pre party, one the party and the other the after party, we take turns I have pre party this year" she said "So what are your plans for the night" " we are older now so we will leave here go to dinner hit a club or two maybe a few parties and then to Ryan's for the after party" she said "it isn't safe for you to go out like that I know you are an adult Hermione Dumbledore told me you got a letter saying due to the time turned you are officially 17 but it is dangerous to go drinking these days" he said "i can hold my alcohol Sirius" "but can your friends what happens if you are attacked and they can't help you, much if it is but wizards non if they are shit faced" "well what do yo suppose I do I can't and won't cancel" she said with her hands on he hips "I guess I will be finding someone to go with you, they will be here shortly after I leave they will give you a codeword" "what codeword" "they will call you sexy, not like it will be a lie if you continue to dress like that" he said as he walked out the room and left

"who was that" asked Jessica once Hermione got back outside "just a friend sorry it took so long my friend call from school are you alright if someone else joins us tonight" she asked praying they will say yes "yeah thats fine maybe we can find out what your like around those fancy boarding school kids and not will us amazingly awesome people" said Ryan

Everyone went inside the house to change for the night. They were all finishing up when the door bell rang. Jessica answered it to find a tall, built incredibly handsome man at the door who asked for Hermione.

**So who is it?**


	3. Chapter 3

I sadly still don't own Harry Potter

"Oliver" said Hermione trying to hide her surprise "Hey sexy" smirked Oliver Wood while looking Hermione up and down. "um Hermione who is this" asked Jessica "Oh guys this is Oliver Wood we go to school together"she said "Oliver theses are my friends" Hermione went and introduced her friends to Oliver and they left for a night full of parting "Okay so who's turn is it" asked Brett "It is Andrew's turn this year" said Jasmine "turn for what" asked Oliver "Designated Driver, it is Andrews turn not to drink" explained Brett

That night they went to 3 clubs and 2 high school parties and where currently headed to Ryan's house. "Lets go swimming" said a very drunk Brittany. Oliver hadn't been drinking like the rest of the group,but the girls and Ryan and Brett where very drunk. They got to Ryan's house and the next thing he knew the guys where in there boxers and girls in the undergarments swimming in Ryan's pool.

_'wow I never realized hot Hermione had gotten. I guess I always though of her as Harry's bookworm friend. I should ask her out.'_ Oliver thought

Hermione and her friends where dancing around the pool laughing and having fun. When Hermione notice Oliver sitting still dressed in one of the pool chairs. "What don't wan to join us" slurred Hermione "i'm fine here" said Oliver. Hermione started to unbutton his shirt "at least look like you want to be here" "I'm here to protect you Hermione" "well that doesn't mean that you can't still have fun, when was the last time you just cut loose for once and not thought of anything" she asked "a long time" he admitted "well to hell with it throw cation to the wind take your pants off in get in the damn pool" she said while taking his shirt off.

Oliver joined them in the pool and around 5am he and Hermione headed back to her house.

"the guest bedroom is the second door to your right, bathroom at the end of the hall to your left. Make your self at home I'll see you in a couple hours" said Hermione as she went to her room to get some sleep.

Around 2pm Hermione and Oliver made there way down stairs for lunch. "What do you want for lunch" asked Hermione "i don't really care" "how about I'll order Chinese food and we can watch a movie" "a movie?" "oh Mr. Pureblood doesn't know about movies, you are in for a treat Oliver" "am I now" "yes you are"

"That was hilarious" "I'm glad you liked it" "well I should get going I have practice tonight we have a game tomorrow" "well thanks for coming, I'm glad it was you and not some old order member using polyjuice potion" " I had fun your different than I thought you would be Hermione" "I'll take that as a compliment" "good it was meant as one" Hermione thanked him again, hugged him and walked him to the door "Hermione what are your plans for tomorrow night" "I don't have any" "well would you like to come to the game" "i would love to" "I'll make sure someone from the order is here to pick you up maybe Tonks" "alright well I guess I will see you tomorrow"

"Hey Sirius" "Hey Wood I take it everything went well last night" "yeah everything was fine do you know when Tonks is suppose to be here" "any minute now why" "i need to ask her a favor" "ask who what" asked Tonks as she entered the room "you Wood here has a favor to ask of you" said Sirius "and what can I do for you Mr. Wood" "well I was wondering f you could pick up and go with Hermione to the game tomorrow" He asked "yeah sure why not, i'll take her but i'm not sticking around for you to hook up in the locker room or anything" "he isn't hooking up with Hermione" snapped Sirius "i was kidding Sirius calm down or people are going to think that you have a thing for Hermione" said Tonks "Don't be ridiculous" scoffed Sirius


	4. Chapter 4

Um so yeah I don't own Harry Potter so um yeah here you go

The next morning Hermione woke up to Jessica, Brittany and Jasmine sitting at the foot of her bed. "What are you doing here" asked Hermione "WE thought that we could go shopping" said Jessica "You know hang out like old times" said Brittany "I would love to" said Hermione "Great get dressed" "i would love to but I can't" "Why not" wined all three girls "I have a date" "With Oliver right" said Jessica "Yeah, how did you..." "Hermione sweetie it was obvious that he liked you, and you are a flirty drunk" said Jasmine "Well on that note lets get you ready where are you going" "Oliver plays um soccer for a minor league team out of Scotland, i'm going to a game and we are going out after" "So you need cute yet comfortable" "yep" "Well lets get to work" said Jessica

"Hermione you look great" said Tonks "thanks you look great to" said Hermione "Well lets get going the game starts soon" "Alright lets go"

Hermione and Tonks went to the game where Oliver's team The English National Team won the game 290-100 against the American National Team. Oliver had saved 4 great shots.

"WE ARE GOING TO MEET HIM OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM" said Tonks trying to shout over the cheering crowed "OKAY" said Hermione

Hermione and Tonks made there way to the locker room where they leaned against the wall talking waiting for Oliver. "Hello ladies" "you had a great game" said Hermione "Thank you" responded Oliver "Well I'll leave you two alone, should I stick around or can I leave her in you hands" asked Tonks "She will be completely safe" "Alright then this is where I leave" "Bye Tonks" said Hermione and Oliver "You two have fun, be safe" said Tonks winking

"So what would you like to do" asked Oliver "I don't know what would you like to do" "How does dinner sound" "Great" "Hey Wood" yelled a guy jogging up to him "Hey Manning" said Oliver "You going to the party" asked Manning as he eyed Hermione "No, we are going out to dinner" "Alright you two have fun, celebrating on your own" winked Manning before walking away

Oliver and Hermione apparated to a restaurant in Diagon Ally where they where immediately swarmed by paparazzi and fans. "Oliver, Oliver who is this is this your new girlfriend" "What's her name" "How long have you bee together" shouted the paparazzi "I think this might have been a bad idea they get bad after a game" said Oliver "How does pizza and a movie at my house sound" asked Hermione "Brilliant" Her tighten his grip on Hermione and apparated away

The next day Sirius was sitting in the kitchen reading the news paper when he got to the gossip section he saw a picture of Hermione with Oliver, a little to close for Sirius' liking. The headline read 'Oliver Woods New Girlfriend' Sirius went on to read the article that mentioned the two of them where seen together outside the locker room and a quote from a team mate saying the two of them where awfully chummy after the game. Sirius threw the paper down pissed. "What's wrong" asked Remus picking up the paper "What does she see in him" asked Sirius "So you like Hermione" "What no, I don't like her I just don't think that Wood is a good match for her" "oh come on Sirius I'm your best friend I've known you since we where 11 Sirius I can tell when you like a girl" "so I like her but what am I suppose to do about it apparently she likes Wood and they are a thing." "wood has a worse reputation with girls than you do, be there for her be her friend and when he breaks her heart witch he most likely will be there to pick it up" said Remus " alright, be there for her to pick up the pieces" said Sirius

A/N so what do you think? Review please

Hermione's Outfit: cgi/set?id=87225229


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I want to thank you all for over 600 views and 8 followers I will update 2 chapters if I reach 10 followers or 5 comments

I don't own Harry Potter

"Wake up beautiful" "Sirius what are you doing here" asked Hermione sitting up in bed "Get dressed we are going to do something" said Sirius "What are we going to do" "We are going out in public, I'm a free man and all I do is sit around my house alone, so we are going to go do something" stated Sirius "How about this go back to your house and put on your bathing suit we are going to the water park" said Hermione

The both got dressed and where in Hermione's car

"So what is a water park exactly" "It has a pool, lazy river, this thing you lay in and go around this little river like thing, and water slides. It is a lot of fun" "If you say"

Hermione and Sirius got to the water park paid and went in. Sirius took off his shirt and Hermione took off her bathing suit cover.

'Damn he is hot. I never knew he had abs like that. You could eat off them. Stop Hermione this is Sirius Black your talking about and What about Oliver. Well it isn't like me and Oliver are going out we are just friends he hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend. Do I want to be his girlfriend. Hermione stop. Enjoy yourself that is your new life motto so enjoy it.'

while Hermione was having her own inner monolog Sirius was having one to

"Get a grip on your self Padfoot you have seen her in a bathing suit before. But I have never really looked at her. Long legs, amazing hips, small stomach she has an amazing body. Be her friend Sirius be her friend.'

"well how about a water slid" asked Sirius "sounds great but first can you put this on my back" she asked handing him a bottle of sun screen 'oh Merlin' thought Sirius "sure" he said taking the bottle

keep it together' thought both Hermione and Sirius

"well lets go on that water slide" said Hermione

Sirius and Hermione had a fun filled day filled with water slides, swimming, relaxing and sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. They got back to Hermione's house where they ordered take out, showered and changed into pajamas.

"So what is going on with you and Oliver Wood" asked Sirius "Well we have gone out once and I like him but I don't know if we would be a good match" "what do you mean" "Well he is the quiddich star I'm the bookworm who can think of a thousand things I would rather talk about than quiddich, and I have had a string of not so serious relationships and I think that I want a serious relationship and I don't think that he can give that to me" "so you want to find a serious relationship" "yeah" "it might be kind of hard to kind, most guys your age don't do serious relationships" "i know" "so what are you going to do" "well I was thinking of going after someone older who I have had my eye on"said Hermione "who" asked Sirius

A/N well what do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Here you go chapter 6 favorite and Review, y'all where quick thanks for the reviews

I don't own Harry Potter

'who does she like' thought Sirius 'all or nothing' thought Hermione "well you see" said Hermione "come on Mione tell me" said Sirius "i think I should just show you" she said standing up 'she has a picture of him' thought Sirius sadly

Hermione got up and walked over to Sirius and kissed him. It took him a second to realize what was happening, he then started to respond to her kiss. Sirius pulled Hermione on to his lap as they continued to kiss. When they finally broke away from each other Sirius broke out into a huge smile.

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that" said Sirius "really" asked Hermione "Merlin yes" "glad to know" said Hermione as she leaned in to kiss Sirius again, he eagerly obliged.

A couple hour and quit a few kisses latter Hermione and Sirius where laying on the coach with Hermione's head on his chest when they where interrupted by a pecking on the window. It was Oliver's owl.

Hermione,

Would you be interested in getting together tomorrow morning for coffee around 9am at Cafe Merlin.

Oliver

Hermione wrote a reply saying that she would meet him there.

"you are going to meet him for coffee" said Sirius "yeah I guess I need to tell him that our thing won't be going he way he thinks" she said "good you can tell Mr. Wood that you are mine" growled Sirius wrapping his arms around her "I'm not yours, you are mine" said Hermione "I'm okay with that" said Sirius kissing her "It is getting late, I should get going" said Sirius "alright I'll see you latter" she said Kissing him "oh Hermione" "yeah" "What would you say to being my girlfriend" "i would say yes" "Great, and how does dinner just the two of us sound, for tomorrow" "great" she said smiling "i'll pick you up at 7" "see you then" they kissed once again and Sirius apparated away.

"Hermione" said Oliver as he say her walk up to the cafe "Oliver, it is good to see you" "you two, have a seat"

They sat and made small talk

"Hermione um there is something I need to tell you" said Oliver "okay what is it" she said scared of what it might be " I like you Hermione, but he thing is I have been in this n again off again relationship with this girl Alyssa and well she is pregnant" "Pregnant" said a shell shocked Hermione "Yeah, i'm sorry I just didn't want to lead you on, witch was never my plan I liked you I still do and I wanted to try to take this some where but, now that I know that I can't, cause as much as me and Alyssa fight I love her" "Oliver it is okay, I came here today to tell you that I am seeing someone and I don't want to lead you on" she said "Sirius" he stated more than asked "yeah but please keep that to your self I don't turn 17 till September 9th well I am 17 cause of my time turner in 3rd year but to most I am under age and he is" "old enough to be your dad" "yeah" "Well I am happy for you I thought that he liked you by the look in his eyes when he mentioned you, but I am happy for you and I want us to stay friends and for real not that whole break we can be friends crap" "sounds good" said Hermione "Friends" he asked standing up to hug her "friends" she said hugging him "don't let him treat you bad, you desirve the absolute best" he whispered "so do you. Congratulations dad" she whispered back

Hermione left the cafe and went home to change for her fist date with Sirius.

A/N THEY KISSSED AHHH! Review for more chapters


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I know it is short but it is a filler

"Wow you look beautiful" said Sirius as he saw Hermione "Thank you handsome" said Hermione"Are you ready" he asked "yeah, so where are we going" "my place, Kretcher is making us dinner"

Hermione and Sirius apparated to Sirius' house and they made there way to the dinning room where Hermione was met with a candle lit room with a table for two sat in the middle.

"You out did your self Black" "i wanted us to get to know each other with out being hounded by the paparazzi I went out yesterday and I didn't think I would be able to make it out the store and I didn't want us to be bothered on our first date." said Sirius "sounds great" "well lets eat" said Sirius

Sirius and Hermione sat down at the table and eat dinner. As they ate they dinner they sat and talked about a verity of different things. From teacher and school adventures to friends and crazy adventures.

"How does desert sound" asked Sirius "What do you have in mind for desert" said Hermione with a smirk "Come find out" said Sirius standing up. They went into the kitchen where Sirius pulled out ice cream, chocolate sauce, cherries, caramel and wiped cream. As they made there ice cream Sirius took the chocolate dipped his finger in it and smeared it on Hermione's face. This cause a full blown food fight to break out. When it was over Hermione was straddling Sirius' lap.

"well don't you look good enough to eat" said Sirius " well why don't you" said Hermione in a husky voice "don't mind if I do" said Sirius as he began to do just what she said.

A/N I know it wasn't really what you would think there first date would be but, I wanted it to show how he brings out her fun and sexy side and she makes him want to be a romantic with out having a serious date because the relationship is new and she isn't "17" yet


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for over 1000 views I have been trying to decide where to go from here so here I am watching Drop Dead Diva writing this. I am going out of own soon for about a week I have orientation for school and will be with out internet and then I will be staying at my great grandmothers for a couple days and she lives out in the country and I won't have cell service much less internet so, there will be a little bit of time without uploads and I am not sure if I am going to post a bunch of chapters or if I will wait till I get back to post them but for the time being I am going to be posting 2 chapters a week. Let me know if you want me to upload 2 a week or a handful before I leave.

I don't own Harry Potter

"Sirius" yelled Harry "What's wrong" yelled Sirius running down the stairs of number 12 to see Harry Potter waiting in the front room

"I went to Hermione's house this morning to take her out for the day, we have done it a couple times a summer for the last 2 years and she wasn't there" said a frantic Harry

"She is fine Harry, come with me" said Sirius leading him into the kitchen

"Who was it"

"Hermione what are you doing here" asked Harry

"um, you see" said Hermione looking at Sirius nervously

"Sit down Harry we have to tell you something" said Sirius

"Is everything okay" asked Harry

"We need to talk" said Hermione

"I'll make some tea" replied Sirius

"Please don't hate me" said Hermione

"I could never hate you" said Harry

"Well you see Sirius and I are kinda together"

"together as in oh God is that why, you are here and in your pajamas, oh you two didn't, well you know"

"No Harry we did, well you know but we are together in that way" said Hermione

"Okay"

"So your not mad" said Sirius

"No, but I don't want to be there when Ron finds out" said Harry

"okay I'll make sure you are in the clear when her finds out" said Hermione

"Do you still want go out today" asked Harry

"Sure I'll go get dressed" she said leaving the room

"Alright Potter, let me have it" said Sirius

"She is like a sister to me, and I don't want to see her hurt" Harry said

"I don't want her to get hurt"

"Then don't hurt her Sirius cause in the end I'll pick her not you" said Harry

"I know and I know that when the time comes and it will she will pick you and I will have to live with the fact that she picked you long before she picked me" said Sirius

"I'm ready" said Hermione as she came down the stairs

"Bye, you two have fun" said Sirius

He kissed Hermione and hugged Harry

"Bring her home safe" Sirius whispered to Harry

"I will" he said

"So how did it happen" Harry asked as they sat down for lunch

" promise you won't say anything" Hermione said

"i promise"

"the night of the fight at the Ministry, Sirius died and I went back using a time turner and under Dumbledore's supervision and request I saved Sirius from dyeing, He was suppose to fall through the vile not Bellatrix"

"He was suppose to die" said a shell shocked Harry

"yeah, Dumbledore decided that you needed him in your life, for what is coming"

"what is coming Hermione"

"War, Harry we are going to war, and it is on that we are going to have to fight" Hermione said

"Hermione"

"yeah"

"do you think we are going to win"

" I don't know Harry but we are going to fight and if we win we win, but if we don't"

"we die" he whispered

"yeah, but we die together" said Hermione


	9. Chapter 9

READ

So I have had an anonymous reviewer who has left hateful messages on both of my stories, if you don't like my stories then don't read them and don't leave a nasty comment about them. I am not saying this because I care but because I will not let hateful things on my profile so, if you have a problem with the way I write then click the exit box now I don't give a rats ass if you don't like it. Yes I love reading reviews and I take your advice into count when I am writing (did you notice in this and the last chapter the layout is different? someone told me it was hard to read so I changed it (did it help)) and I love hearing that you love reading what I am writing but I will not let someone who is sitting behind a computer talk shit about me when they themselves are most likely a 14 year old who doesn't have the balls to even login when they talk shit.

I don't own Harry Potter

"The Wesleys are having a big dinner tonight" said Sirius

"I was invited" said Hermione

"are you doing, I know Harry told you to just get on with it and tell them about us it might be the perfect time"

"Your right I need to tell them but how do I tell them, I am not an idiot I know Mrs. Wesley is expecting me to end up with Ron, Hell Ron expects me to end up with Ron"

"I know Mione but you need to tell them and if they really care about you and I know that they do, they will except our relationship" said Sirius

"But what if they don't" said Hermione

"Hermione, Sirius how are you" said Molly

"fantastic Molly how are you doing" said Sirius

"Amazing whole family is here all we are missing is Harry even Charlie is in town for a while, and thank you for going to get Hermione I was going to have to send Fred or George and you and I both know how that would of ended" Molly said shaking her head

"It wasn't an issue at all" replied a chuckling Sirius

"Hermione be a dear and tell everyone dinner is ready" said Molly

As the Wesleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks ate dinner, Hermione decided that it was the perfect time to say that she was seeing Sirius that way there would be a table between Ron and Sirius in case he blew up.

"Oh Hermione I meant to write you I am so sorry I heard about Oliver and Alyssa, at least you didn't get devoted and find out when the baby came" said Ginny

"Me and Oliver where never dating Ginny, and I am happy for him last we talked he was over joyed at the idea of becoming a dad"

"But just the other day you told me you where seeing someone who is it" she asked

At this point the whole table was silent waiting for Hermione's answer

"Well you see I have been seeing Sirius actually" she said

"You are what" said Ron

"She clearly said she was seeing Sirius" said a smiling Fred

"I heard her Fred I just don't believe it" said a red faced Ron

"When did this happen" said Mrs. Weasly

"about a week and a half ag" said Sirius

"How could you Hermione Sirius Harry's Godfather what is he going to think when he finds out you have been whoring your self around" shouted Ron

Hermione sat there dumbfounded by the fact her best friend had called her a whore.

"well actually Ron, Harry knows and he said he was fine with it as long as I knew that he would chose her over me if this ended badly" said Sirius through clenched teeth

"I think that it might be best if you two leave" said Mrs. Wesleys

"Mom you can't honestly say you are throwing them out because of this" said Charlie

"I love you both, but we need time t adjust to this and the age difference a very unethical what do you think the public is going to say" said Mrs. Wesley

"to hell with the public mother, since when did we care what they thought, are you going to stop loving them because they love each other" said Bill

"I never said I would stop loving them" snapped Mrs. Wesley

"but you are ashamed of the age difference, of people will think" said Percy

"Now id not the time boys" said Mr. Wesley uncertain

"Is that how you feel mom" said Charlie quietly

"I will get over it I just need time we all do" she said looking at Ron

Review, Follow, favorite


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long, review and I don't own Harry Potter

Hermione and Sirius left the burrow and went to Sirius' house

"she took it better than I thought she would" said Sirius

"you thought that was good, she kicked us out" said Hermione

"She is going to get over it, love" said Sirius hugging her

They heard the sound of the Floo network and went into the living room to see who had come through the Floo

"Percy what are you doing here" asked Hermione

"mom told me to leave" Percy said

"Percy, man what happened" said Sirius

"Here come into the kitchen i'll make some tea" said Hermione

"So what happened" asked Sirius

"She was going on and I just spilled the beans and told her" said Percy

"Well if she is going to act like a child about it, you are her child and she should love you no matter what" said Hermione

"I'm confused told her what" asked Sirius

"i'm gay" said Percy

"Hermione is right she shouldn't of asked you to leave, and how did you know Love" said Sirius

"I walked in on him kissing his boyfriend I my 1st year" said Hermione off handily

"your right but it is still hard to accept the fact that my mom can't accept me" said Percy

"well you are more than welcome to stay here if you would like" said Sirius

"Thanks but I am actually going to move in with my boyfriend, Chris" said Percy

"well we are going to have to have you to over I want to meet him" said Hermione

"well um he is a muggle" said Percy

"we can do it at my house, my parents are out of town and there is nthig magical, owl me and let me know when is good for the two f you" said Hermione

Percy left and Hermione and Sirius where laying in bed watching tv at Hermione's house when the phone rang

"Hello" said Hermione

"Hermione, dear how are you"

"i'm good mum how are you and dad hows America"

"We are good and it is hot, how are you doing" asked Mrs. Granger

"i'm good just watching tv" said Hermione

"well i'm not only calling to check in on you" said Mrs. Granger

"okay mom just tell me" said mom

"well Mrs. Asher from across the street called me to tell me that a young man has been coming to the house and you two have been leaving on his motorcycle if at all, so who is it" said Mrs. Granger

"well that would be Sirius he is um well he is my boyfriend" said Hermione

"Okay well I trust you and I believe that you can handle yourself just please be safe and listen to head not just your heart." said Mrs. Granger

"Yes, mum"

"well I will let you go, have fun and call me soon" said Mrs. Granger

"alright, bye mom"


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Harry Potter

Sorry it took so long to review I've been crazy busy I went to orientation last week and I have had a thousand things to do. Please review, favorite, follow!

**Previously on Saving Sirius Black**

"well that would be Sirius he is um well he is my boyfriend" said Hermione

"Okay well I trust you and I believe that you can handle yourself just please be safe and listen to head not just your heart." said Mrs. Granger

"Yes, mum"

"well I will let you go, have fun and call me soon" said Mrs. Granger

"alright, bye mom"

"what was that all about" asked Sirius

"my mom knows about us" said Hermione

"well how did she take it I know you where scared to say something in till you where of age in the muggle world" said Sirius

"The neighbor saw us and thought she should call my mom and let her know that I have had someone over at all times of the day" said Hermione

"so what did your mom say" asked Sirius

"to think with my head not with my heart" said Hermione

"well what does your head say" asked Sirius pulling Hermione to him and on to his lap

"It says that you should shut up and kiss me" said Hermione

"Well who am I to argue the the head of the brightest witch of her age" said Sirius kissing her

The door bell rings at Hermione's house at 8am

"hello" said Sirius opening the door

"um I was looking for Hermione Granger, did she move" said the boy at the door

"oh no come in I will get her" said Hermione

"Thanks" said the boy

"um who are you by the way" asked Sirius

"I'm Lucas Williams" said the boy

"okay, MIA someone is here to see you" yelled Sirius from the bottom of the stairs

Hermione came in to the living room wearing a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt that was obviously the one Sirius wasn't wearing

"Lucas" said Hermione when she she enter the room

"Hermione, it good to see you" said Lucas hugging her

"You to Lucas what are you going here" asked Hermione

"i was in town my family is vacationing in London and I thought I would swing by and see you, Brittany, mom and dad want to see you to they asked if you could join us for dinner at Andiamo A Mangiare around 7 tonight" said Lucas

"I would love to" said Hermione

"great I know everyone is excited to see you again, where are you parents" he asked looking between Sirius and Hermione

"they are in America for the rest of the summer" said Hermione

"why didn't you join them" asked Lucas

"I thought I would let them have a second honeymoon" said Hermione

"Oh I almost forgot how rude of me" said Hermione  
"This is Sirius my boyfriend, Sirius this is Lucas he grew up across the street from here but moved to America about 3 years ago" said Hermione

"nice to meet you Lucas" said Sirius

"you to" said Lucas

"Well I will meet you at the restaurant" said Hermione

"alright, I will see you there, you should come as well Sirius" said Lucas

"I would love to, I can't wait to hear stories of Mia when she was little" said Sirius

"you will hear none" said Hermione

"I will see you to tonight" said Lucas hugging Hermione and shaking Siruis' hand

"so how was Hermione" asked Brittany

"good, she was asleep when I got there" said Lucas

"so is she joining us for dinner" asked Lucas' mom Robin

"yeah and her boyfriend will be joining us to" said Lucas

"Her boyfriend I thought you liked her why did you invite her boyfriend" said Robin

"Well he was there at her house and I thought we should get to know him better" said Lucas

"but I thought you said she was asleep when you got there" said Brittany

"she was, by the looks of it she was wearing his shirt and he wasn't wearing one" said Lucas

"so you want to get to know her boyfriend why" asked Brittany

"well he is at lease 10 years older than her. Covered in tattoos not her type I just wanted to know why she was with him" said Lucas

"I might call Jane let her know, what Hermione is up to and with who" said Robin

"Robin dear lets meet this man and see if there is anything for us to worry about and if there is we will call Jane and Robert but lets not worry them" said Mr. Williams

"okay" said Robin Williams

Review


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Harry Potter

I know that Lucas likes Hermione and he didn't really act like it but he was get out of there when he found out and then he invited him to get to know the competition. You will understand a bit more in this chapter I know I had a review saying he hid his emotions well but he was short and sweet after he fond out of you re-read he was planing on visiting Hermione but left when he found out. Anyway you find out more in this chapter here you go.

"you ready" asked Sirius

"Yeah we are going to take my car we can't apparate, it is muggle and so are they so if you need help in a conversation let me know" said Hermione

"okay, lets go, on and love"

"Yeah"

"you look beautiful" said Sirius kissing her

IN THE CAR

"Why do I feel like am about to meet your parents" said Sirius as they pulled in to the restaurant

"Well Robin and Ryan Williams are like second parents to me" said Hermione

"I really want them to like you" said Hermione

"I want them to like me to, maybe if they like me it is a good sign for when I meet your parents" said Sirius

"Just be yourself, they will love you, I am sure of it" said Hermione

The Restaurant

"Hermione, sweetie look at you all grown up" said Robin Williams

"Mrs. Williams' it is good to see you to" said Hermione

"Mione" said Brittany

"Britt" said Hermione

"Don't call me that"

"don't call me Mione" said Hermione as she hugged Brittany

"Hermione, it is good to see you again" said Ryan Williams

"you to Mr. Williams'"

"Hermione" said Lucas hugging her

"Oh guys this is Sirius Black, Sirius this is Mr and Mrs Williams, Brittany and you have met Lucas, you all this is my boyfriend" said Hermione

"It is nice to meet you all" said Sirius shaking Mr. Williams' hand

Dinner Conversation

"so Sirius how old are you?" asked Robin

"I am 36" said Sirius

"a bit old for Hermione arent you" said Ryan

"don't mind him how did you two meet" said Brittany

"Sirius is Harry's godfather" said Hermione

"Harry your friend from school" said Brittany

"yeah"

"So Sirius what do you do" asked Ryan

"I make my money through investments" said Sirius

"interesting, and even in this economy you are doing alright" asked Ryan

"yes sir, I did take a hit like everyone else but I have separate accounts for investment and personal so that I can't lose it all you could say" said Sirius

"So you did well before the crash" asked Robin

"yes but I mainly inherited family money, my uncle left everything to me as did my parents as I am the oldest" said Sirius

"you have siblings" asked Lucas

"I had a brother"

"had?"

"his brother died in the war, when he was 18" said Hermione

"i'm sorry"

"it is fine" said Sirius

That night

"well what did you think" asked Brittany

"he is nice, to old, but nice" said Ryan

"i agree he is to old but he loves her you can see it and Hermione loves him" said Lucas

"so what you are giving up" asked Brittany

"yeah, I want her to be happy and of it means her being with him, then so be it" said Lucas

" I think I should call her mother tough, we all agree we like him but he is 19 years older than her, Jane and Robert should be informed of what Hermione is doing while they are away" said Robin

"well I feel like that went well" said Hermione

"they interrogated me, Mia" said Sirius

"yeah but I still feel like they liked you" said Hermione

"and if you are wrong"

"well in 3 months I will be 18 on the muggle world and my parents can't stop me, I want to be with you Sirius and I am I just want my parents to be okay with it" said Hermione

"i do to for your sake I hope they are okay with it" said Sirius

"i love you, you know that right" said Hermione

"yeah I do, and I love you to" Said Sirius

1 hour latter the phone rings

"hello" said Hermione

"i just got off the phone with Robin Williams you are dating a 36 year old, explain now" said Jane Granger

-Review I want 20 reviews that means at least 8 more thanks

I am trying to post more because I start my freshman year and I will be moving and getting settled and use to school so uploads will be less. I want to try to write a couple chapters before I leave so I can post them and not have to write.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Harry Potter

Previously on Saving Sirius Black

1 hour latter the phone rings

"hello" said Hermione

"i just got off the phone with Robin Williams you are dating a 36 year old, explain now" said Jane Granger

The Story

"Mom I can explain" said Hermione

"Please do Hermione" said Jane

"i meet Sirius around the end of my third year and we have gotten to know each other over the last couple years we have gotten to know each other, but nothing happened" said Hermione

"In-till this summer" said Jane

"Yeah, but we didn't break any laws" said Hermione

"you are 16 sweaty even in your world you are a couple months away from being 17" said Jane

"Well actually you know how I took so many classes third year" asked Hermione

"Yes, Your teacher said you would use some device to do so, what does it have to do with this"

"The device I used is called a time turner, I would go to class then go back and take classes while in another class my days where double I turned 17 a couple months ago in the eyes of the law" said Hermione

"Why didn't you tell us we missed your birthday" said Jane

"Because that is the day I turned 17, not the day I was born" said Hermione

"Alright well, I am not happy about the whole situation but Robin and Ryan told me that they met him and that he is nice and that they can tell how much you two care about each other, I will acknowledge the fact that you are 17 and are an adult and there is nothing that any one can say for me to doubt the head you have on your shoulder so will accept your decision to be with Sirius but I want you to think about how the world is going to react when you two come out with your relationship. I also wan you to know that when I told you I will always support you, I meant it Hermione I will stand by you but you need to know that there will be people who will not like you relationship and the age difference." said Jane

"I know mom and thank you so much for understanding I love you so much" said Hermione

"I love you to dear, now Robin tells me that Sirius is quite the looker" said Jane laughing

"He is" said Hermione laughing along with her mom

"So I take it your mom knows" asked Sirius

"Yeah, so approves, doesn't like the age difference but she trusts me" said Hermione

"That is good" he said pulling her onto his lap

"Yeah I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest" said Hermione

"Well I talked to Dumbledore today" said Sirius

"'Really? About what"

"Harry I asked if he could go on vacation with me" said Sirius

"Is he allowing it" she asked

"Yeah the Dursleys are going out of town for two weeks and he was going to stay with the neighbor so, he is just going to come with us" said Sirius

"Us?" asked Hermione smirking

"Yes us, what do you say, me you and Harry two weeks in Disney World" said Sirius

"Disney World" asked Hermione snickering

"Well I am sure Harry never got to go and I loved it me and James went the summer of our 6th year" said Sirius getting excited

"It sounds like fun" she said

REVIEW PLEASE I WANT TO GET TO 20


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Harry Potter

This is for getting me to 20 reviews

Read to understand chapter

Hermione is 18 on the roster because they magically changed her passport so that she could be open with her and Sirius' relationship because her muggle passport would say she was here you go

"are you okay" asked Harry

"Yeah perfect" chocked out Sirius

"How did you get to the states last time" asked Hermione trying to laugh at a very distraught Sirius

"we took a portkey" said Sirius

"why didn't we do that" asked Harry

"he wanted the full muggle experience" said Hermione smiling

"do not mock me Mione" said Sirius

"Can I get I get you anything" asked the stewardess eying Sirius

"No thanks I think we are good" said Sirius oblivious to the woman's flirtation

"Well let me know if you or you kids need anything" she said as she walked away

"did she just" asked Sirius

"Yeah she did" said Harry

"Well lets give her a show" said Sirius

"What do you mean give her a show" said Hermione raising an eyebrow

"just wait love" said Sirius as he flagged the stewardess down

"yes how may I help you" she said batting her eyelashes at Sirius

"yes can I get a soda" said Sirius

"of course what type" she said

"surprise me"

"alright I will me right back with your drink"

"thank you" said Sirius

Sirius looked at Hermione when he noticed the stewardess coming back

"lets get ready for our show" said Sirius

"what" said a confused Hermione

Sirius leaned over and started kissing Hermione

The stewardess walked up to there isle and cleared her thought

"your drink sir" she said shooting Hermione a dirty look

"thank you" said Sirius smiling

"Hermione love, do you want anything"

"I am good" she said

The stewardess went to walk away

"We should joining the mile high club" Sirius said to Hermione

The stewardess stopped dead in her track

"Sirius really I could go my whole life with out ever excepting the fact that you to have you know" said Harry playing along

"She is my girlfriend Harry, did you really expect us to never"

"stop right there I don't want to hear it" said Harry earning a laugh from Hermione and Sirius

"where is the passenger log" asked the stewardess to another stewardess

"right here why" she asked

"the passengers in 2B and 3B what are there ages" she asked

"2B is 36 and 3B is 18 why"

"they are a couple I over heard them, I thought he was her dad" she said

"Well is he hot"

"yeah but she is really pretty" said the stewardess bitterly

"That was wrong" said Hermione when the stewardess walked off

"but funny" said Harry

"wrong" said Hermione

"come on love" said Sirius smirking

"okay so it was funny" she said

REVIEW

Thanks for 20 so here is the chapter for getting me to 20 now lets shot for 30 :)


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Harry Potter

"Thank you for staying with us at the Ritz if there is anything else we can help you with let us know" said the hotel manager

"Thank you" said Sirius

"Alright here you go rooms 231 and 232" he said handing them there room keys

"thank you" said Hermione

"Alright lets go and freshen up and we can meet back here in the lobby to go to dinner in an hour" sad Sirius

"Alright, I will see you two in a hour" said Harry going into his room

"where are we going" asked Hermione

"to dinner" said Sirius

"i had no idea, where are we going I need to know how to dress" said Hermione

"nothing no dressy, most likely an American restaurant" said Sirius

"okay"

Hermione and Sirius showered and got dressed.

"you look amazing" said Sirius kissing her

"you look dashing your self Mr. Black" said Hermione

"as much as I would love to continue this we need to go meet Harry" he said in between kisses

"he can wait she said" kissing him

"no, he can't come one we can continue this when we get back" he said smirking

He kissed her again grabbed his wand and they let the hotel room

"so where are we going" asked Harry

"we are going to downtown Orlando to a restaurant the concierge told me about called Gargi's" said Sirius

"alright, I guess we should call a cab" said Harry

at the restaurant

"so what is the plan for tomorrow" asked Harry

"Epcot" said Sirius

"It will take all day, but we can do lunch and dinner there" said Sirius

"alright sounds good" said Harry

"the next day I was thinking the beach, relax after the first amusement park" said Sirius

"that sounds good I love the beach" said Hermione

" I will have t leave you both around noon though I have a meeting" said Sirius

"a meeting?" asked Harry

"yeah every old family has investors in foreign countries I have to meet the my American investor to sign some papers to re instate investments now that I am free" said Sirius

"well me and Harry will just have to entertain our selfs" said Hermione smiling

" I am sure we can manage" said Harry

That night

"you look beautiful" said Sirius as Hermione entered the room from the bathroom

"do i" asked a smirking Hermione as she climbed into bed

"yes you do" he said as he pulled her to him kissing her

Hermione deepened the kiss as Sirius pinned her to the mattress

"you are perfect" said Sirius as he started kissing down her neck

"i love you" said Sirius

"what" said Hermione pushing Sirius off her

"i love you Hermione" he said

"if you don't feel the same way I understand" he said with a crest fallen face

Hermione leaned up and kissed him

"i love you to Sirius" said Hermione

REVIEW

cgi/set?id=90907241

Website to see outfits for the next couple of chapters she will be dressing up a lot so I thought I would do this, so go check it out.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Harry Potter sadly

"Come on" wined Sirius as he waited very impatiently for Hermione to come out the bathroom

"There I am done, now stop acting like a baby" said Hermione as she came out the bathroom dressed and ready to go

"I am just so excited" said Sirius

"come on you over grow child" said Hermione laughing as she and Sirius left there hotel room

"let's go to the test track" said Harry

"race you" said Sirius as he and Harry took off running

"they will never grow up" Hermione said to her self

"it is good that they have that kind of relationship" said and elderly woman to Hermione

"it is Harry, the teenager, his dad died when he was a baby, he is kinda the father figure he never had, but I guess that is what a godfather is for" said Hermione

"oh, you two aren't brother and sister?" asked the lady

"no we are friends but Sirius, his godfather is my boyfriend" said Hermione

"that is quite the age gap" she said

"yeah, but between you and me, I love him" said Hermione smiling

"i want to let you in on a little secret" said the lady

"my husband, rest his soul, was 17 years older than me, everyone thought I was crazy, but I loved him. Don't let people affect who you love" she said, and then she walked away

"hey, where have you been" said Sirius kissing her once she caught up with them

"for starters I walked I didn't run" she said smirking

"and second I was talking to this old lady" said Hermione

"what did she have to say" asked Sirius

"not to let others affect who I love" said Hermione as she kissed him

"guys I am okay with you two and everything but could you please keep the PDA to a minimum when I am around, you are still my best friend and God father" said Harry

"i don't think we can" said Sirius as he leaned in ans kissed Hermione

"yes we can" said Hermione pushing Sirius away

That night in bed

"i had fun" said Sirius

"really, I couldn't tell" said a sarcastic Hermione

"well are you excited about tomorrow, nice warm weather, the beach, bikinis" said Sirius smiling

"yeah, I can't wait around what time should your meeting be over with?" asked Hermione

"no latter than 4 I promise and then we can stay in here and order room service" said Sirius and he moved to hover over her

"sounds great" said Hermione

KNOCK AT DOOR

"I will get it, you go back to sleep" said Sirius

"okay" mumbled a sleepy Hermione

Sirius went and opened the door to find Harry

"we need to talk in private" said Harry

"what is wrong" asked Sirius as they moved into the hall

"i know what you are really doing tomorrow" said Harry

"Is it that obvious" asked Sirius now worried

"no it isn't, but she is going into her 6th year" said Harry

"i know and she can decide if she wants to wait or not" said Sirius

"you think she wouldn't wait" asked Harry shocked

"she can still go to school, I am not asking her to kill herself Harry I am asking her to marry me" said Sirius

Well What did you think REVIEW

See the amusement park outfit on my Polyvore


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Harry Potter

"Mr and Mrs Granger" said Sirius as he greeted them at the restaurant

"You must be Sirius" said Jane

"I am, It is nice to meet you both" said Sirius

"You to, we have heard a lot about you" said Jane

"Hermione has said a lot about the two of you, as well" he said

"well we where surprised to get a call asking to meet you" said Dan Granger (I can't remember what I said his name was)

"Well I guess I will get right to it then, I know your daughter and I haven't been together long. However I really do love her, and I believe she loves me as well. I was wondering if I could have your blessing in asking Hermione to marry me." said Sirius

The Grangers went dead silent and sat shell shocked in front of Sirius.

"You want permission to ask Hermione to marry you" said Dan

"yes sir" said Sirius

"um, she is really young. I know that she is of age but she still has 2 years of school left and I don't want her to settle down right after school those are the years she is suppose to discover herself explore the world." said Jane

"i would never stop her from continuing her education if she wants to continue past Hogwarts I will support her and if she wants to go to travel the world we can I will be there for her every step of the way." said Sirius

"one condition" said Dan

"anything" said Sirius

"everything is at her pace" said Dan

"yes, completely, however she wants to do it" said Sirius

"okay well you have my blessing just don't hurt my little girl" said Dan

"i won't dream of it" said Sirius

That night at Dinner just Hermione and Sirius

"How did your meeting go" asked Hermione

"Fantastic, to be honest with you it went so much better than I thought." said Sirius with a smile.

"How did it go better than you thought it would" she asked confused

" I was expecting to be met with hostility at my proposal but after a little hesitation they opened up to the idea and with a few conditions, I got approval." said Sirius

"That is great, what did you propose"

"I proposed a proposal" said Sirius

"A proposal, of what?" questioned Hermione

"Of marriage. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you so much and I know that you still have 2 years at Hogwarts. I will stand by you forever in what ever you choose to do. Will you allow me the privilege of letting me stand by you in what ever you choose to do. Hermione will you marry me." asked Sirius

Review

The Ring will be my new Pic


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Harry Potter

A/N I know things are moving fast, but that is kinda the point. It will be a while till I update again I will post one more episode maybe 2 but that will be it for a couple weeks. I got to college on 2 weeks, and things are really busy. Enjoy and review.

"Of marriage. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you so much and I know that you still have 2 years at Hogwarts. I will stand by you forever in what ever you choose to do. Will you allow me the privilege of letting me stand by you in what ever you choose to do. Hermione will you marry me." asked Sirius

Hermione sat there staring at Sirius, who was down on one knee holding an engagement ring.

"Yes." said Hermione

Sirius slipped the ring on to her finger, got up and kissed her.

"i thought you where going to say no for a minute there." said Sirius

"To be honest yes, was the first thing that came in to my head, and then I thought about my parents." said Hermione

"I was raised by lunatics, but socially correct lunatics. I got your parents permission that is what I did yesterday" said Sirius

"So that is what you where going yesterday" said Hermione

"what you didn't believe me?" questioned Sirius

"Well Harry was nervous and tried to hard to make me forget you where gone, so I assumed that you where up to something but I never would of thought that it was this." said Hermione

"I am glad that you didn't know I wasn't 100% positive that Harry would keep his mouth shut" sadi Sirius

"i am glad, but there is one thing I want to ask you about the whole getting married thing." said Hermione

"Ask away, love."

"when do you want to get married" asked Hermione

"When ever you wan to. You could say today and we will go get married or you could say 10 years. I would be upset but I will wait 10 years." he answered

"In a month I go back to Hogwarts, we never talked about what will happen with us. There are Hogsmead week ends and you being offered the defense job. I am of age but I am not sure if the school will allow you to teach me." said Hermione

"Well like you said we have Hogsmead weekends and I talked to Dumbledore and I just can't grade your work but it is me and Moony teaching so it will be fine." said Sirius

"Well, when do you want to be married" asked Hermione

"i am all for going to get Harry, and your parents and flying to Vegas tonight." said Sirius, hopeful

"okay." said Hermione

"What, you are willing to go to Vegas, and get married"

"Yeah, why not. Sirius you and I know that this war is going to happen soon and I want to be with you. We both know there will be a time when me and Harry and Ron leave and I would love for you to come with us." said Hermione

"Then let's do it." said Sirius, standing up.

He paid the check, and he and Hermione went back to the Hotel where they informed Harry and Hermione's parents of what they where doing. 3 hours latter found The Grangers, Harry, Sirius and Hermione on a plane to Vegas.

Review


	19. Chapter 19

So sorry it has been so long I leave for school Friday. AHHH! Here is a quick chapter that I made longer than normal. It covers a lot but I want to cover the time before Hermione goes back to Hogwarts witch will be in the next couple chapters. Enjoy

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

"Do you Hermione Granger take Sirius Black to be your lawful Husband?" asked the preacher

"I do." said a beaming Hermione

"And do you Sirius Black take Hermione Granger to be your lawful Wife?"

"I do."

"Then with the power vested in my by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said The preacher

Hermione and Sirius kiss as Harry and Mr. Granger clapped and Mrs. Granger cried.

"So Mrs. Black what do you want to do, now" asked Sirius

"Let's go home" said Hermione

After going to dinner, the Newly weds and Harry port keyed back to London where Hermione and Sirius spent their first night as husband and wife.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Good morning" said Hermione to Harry as he entered the kitchen

"Your making breakfast, one day of being married and you are domesticated" laughed Harry

"Oh hush, I thought it would be best to be well energized before facing the Wesley's again" said Hermione

"Oh yeah, it is Charlie's birthday, today" said Harry

"yeah, and they weren't thrilled to find out about us dating and I can't even start to imagine there reaction to finding out we got married" said Hermione

"it will be fine Mione" said Harry reassuringly

THAT NIGHT AT DINNER

"you got married and didn't tell me" said a slightly hurt Ginny

"Yeah" said Hermione

"Congratulations" said Ginny hugging her

"So what, are you knocked up of something" asked Ron

"Ronald!" snapped Ginny

"No, I am not pregnant, how could you think that I would be so irresponsible or that I would marry for that reason." said Hermione

"Well why else would you marry him" He asked

"Because I love him Ronald" snapped Hermione

"Hermione" yelled the Twins as they entered to room

"What did we miss" asked George realizing everyone was on edge

"Hermione and Sirius got married" said Ron

"What" said Fred

"Sirius and I got marred yesterday in Vegas" said Hermione

"When is Sirius" asked Fred

"out side with Percy and Harry they removed him after Ron and Hermione started arguing" said Ginny

"Well we need to talk to him" said George

"about what" asked Hermione

"Well how could he take our precious Mia away from us. And Second how could he go to Vegas with out us." said Fred and George they turned to leave the room and then went back kissed Hermione on the cheek congratulated her and left to find Sirius.

"I can't believe this" said Ron

'Well believe it son, they got married be happy for your friend" said Mr. Wesley

Review for more


	20. Chapter 20

I knew it is super short but today marks 1 week I have been in college and I just wanted you all to know I am still doing this story. I will post again soon and it will be a really chapter. Thanks!

I don't own Harry Potter

"Well, we can accommodate you, Sirius you won't be able to award Hermione points or grade her work however Remus can, as you are co-teaching. As far as your living arrangements go Hermione will move in with you into the teachers quarters and will remain a Griffendor and have her prefect duties." said Dumbledore

"Thank you sir." said Hermione as she and Sirius sat in his office a week before school was to start back.

"i am glad he was okay with everything. I was scared he would be disappointed in us for running off." said Hermione

"I am sure he knew we where going to run off and get married before we knew." said Sirius

"That is true. I will never understand how that man can tell when people do something before the people in question know them selves" said Hermione

"I don't think anyone know how he does it Love."

The next week brought about school shopping and preparing enter Hogwarts for another year. Sirius and Hermione spent there time getting to know each other both emotionally and physically.

"Are you ready." yelled Sirius

"Give me a minute" responded Hermione from there room

"calm down Mione" said Ginny

"calm down, how can you tell me to calm down I am late" said Hermione

"That doesn't mean you are pregnant it could be stress." the red head said trying to reassure her friend.

"yeah, that is it stress. But do you think I should mention it to Sirius" asked Hermione

"Mention what to Sirius" asked Sirius as he entered the room

"We where discussing Harry, um you see we think we should set him up" said Ginny

"That is great idea" said Sirius

"Well we, should go" said Hermione

"Wouldn't want to miss the train"

Review


	21. Chapter 21

Here you go as I wrote this I thought my writing was getting better. Can you tell a difference? It should get better as I am taking a writing class (not by choice) this semester. I don't know how often I will post but I wrote the last chapter in the laundry room and this one waiting to go out. Anyway Enjoy.

I don't own Harry Potter

Reviews make me update faster :)

"So why don't you want to tell him?" asked Ginny as she and Hermione sat in a compartment alone bond for Hogwarts

"I know he wants kids, and I know he knows that we need to wait till I am out of school and the war is over. Neither one of us wants to drag a baby into the middle of a war." said Hermione

"I still don't get it you are scared that this is going on, tell your husband." said Ginny

"And if you are right and I am not pregnant. If this whole thing is a false alarm, he gets his hopes up." said Hermione

"So make sure it is true go to the medical wing get checked out and then tell him. But you have to admit that having a baby wouldn't be the worse thing in the world." said Ginny

"No it wouldn't. Don't get me wrong I am scared but I am excited as well." said Hermione

They got to the school and news traveled fast that Hermione and Professor Black had gotten married over the summer holiday. Hermione and Sirius got to there rooms when Hermione said she needed to go to the hospital wing.

"Hermione Love, tell me what is going on, why do you need to see a healer." said Sirius concerned for his new bride.

"It is nothing to worry about, Sirius. I just need to ask her a quick question." said Hermione

"Do you want me to go with you." he said not believing her

"No, Ginny is going with me. I will be fine nothing is wrong I promise." she said

"Okay" he said concern etched in his voice

"Mrs. Black what can I do for you" asked the healer

"I think I might be pregnant" said Hermione quietly

"Dear no need to me ashamed you are married. It is a great thing to be with child even better to be married you would be shocked at the number of girls who come to me stating that they believe they have fall pregnant." she said smiling

"Well have a seat on the bed I will preform the test to see if you are indeed with child. Now where is that husband of yours at I am shocked he isn't with you" she said to Hermione

"He doesn't know I don't want to let him get excited and me not be pregnant." said Hermione

"Oh well lets see prægnans" she said while moving her wand

Hermione's shomach glowed a bright red color

"Well Mrs Black it seems that you are not with child" said the nurse

"Thank you" she said as she gathered he things and went back to her room

"Hermione how did it go are you okay" said Sirius abone Hermione's arrival

"i am fine. Sirius sit down we need to talk" she said

"What is wrong love." he asked seeing that she had been crying

"Sirius i went to the hospital wing because i thought i was pregnat." said Hermione

"Are you?" he asked excitment evident ibn his voice

"NO. But i think i want to be." she said

Thanks Review


	22. AN

I would like to apologize to the writer ceebreeze88 I posted a review on there story believing they where someone else. I have read some of one of ceebreeze88's story and it is amazing and I would recommend it to you all. The next thing is, if you do not like my story I am okay with that, I am not okay with people leaving rude, and disrespectful comments. I know I shouldn't of gone about responding to the comments left on my page on the review section of the person who I believed to of left the comments. I have talked to ceebreeze88 and we are on good terms and both partied understand the situation and misunderstanding. I will post the next chapter with 1-3 days so stay tuned. Thanks you all.


	23. Chapter 23

It has been so long but as I sit in my dorm room at midnight unable to go back to sleep I decided why not write? It has been a long time since I updated so here you go. Please comment review and let me know what you think.

I don;t own Harry Potter

"You want to have a baby?" said Sirius

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean I didn't when I thought I was pregnant. I didn't want to bring a baby in to the world while we are still at war but the longer I thought I was pregnant the more excited I got." said Hermione crying

"Before we make the decision to try for a baby or wait, we need to remember that we are in a war. Harry will eventually go on the run we both know that and I know that you will go with him. I understand that and I understand that it is necessary. But you will go with him and he needs you but if we have a baby that isn't possible and we would have to go into hiding." said Sirius looking at he love of his life in tears

"You are right it would be selfish to bring a baby into the world right now." said Hermione composing herself

"Okay. We will wait and then when the war is over when Voldemort is dead, we will try." said Sirius

"When everything is over." said Hermione

She leaned over and kissed Sirius. He increased the kiss pulling Hermione onto his lap.

"Doesn't mean we can't practice" said Sirius smirking as he picked her up and carried her to there bedroom where they practiced there baby making skills all night.

"So what did Sirius say?" questioned Ginny the ext day at lunch

"He talked me out of trying for one." said Hermione

"Talked you out of it I thought he would be thrilled at the idea." she said

"He was and is but, I wasn't being rational. We are in the middle of a war and it would be selfish to have a baby at this point. So we decided to wait and when everything is done and the war is over we will try." said Hermione

"That is true. But when ever you do have a baby and you will both make awesome parents." said Ginny hugging Hermione

"Hey Hermione can we talk for a minute." asked Harry

"Yeah sure Harry what is wrong?" asked Hermione

"Ron. He needs advise and I can't. I don't know what to tell him. Please go talk to him." said Harry exhausted

"alright I will talk to him but he isn't thrilled with the fact I got married." said Hermione

"Thank you." said Harry

"Ron." said Hermione as she sat next to him in the suddenly deserted common room

"OH Hermione. What are you doing here?" he asked

"Ron. People are worried about you. What is going on maybe I can help." said Hermione

"Lavender and I got together this summer." he said

"Lavender Brown?"

"Yeah. Well she told me yesterday that she found out that she is pregnant. She doesn't want to keep the baby. I don't know what to do we aren't ready to be parents but I don't want her to get rid of the baby." said Ron

"Ron. Do you think she would consider adoption?" asked Hermione

"I would but I wouldn't know what happened to the baby and I couldn't do that." said Lavender walking into the room

"What if I talk to Sirius, about maybe us adopting the baby. We thought we where pregnant and we weren't but we decided I shouldn't try again till after the war." said Hermione

"That would be great Hermione that way we could still see the baby and know that he/she was alright. We know that it would be raised right with the two of you." said Lavender

"what about you Ron would you be okay with that?" asked Hermione

"Yeah. I think you two would be great parents" said Ron

"Well I will talk to Sirius and I will let you know within the next couple of days." said Hermione

"Sirius." called out Hermione as she entered there room.

"He love." said Sirius as he got up to kiss her

"Remus, I am sorry to interrupt you two but I need to talk to Sirius in private." said Hermione very serious

"Sure no problem." said the werewolf sensing her variety emotions

"Love, what is wrong?" asked Sirius worried

"I know we decided to wait and have a baby after the war. But I just talked to Ron and Lavender she is pregnant and is going to get rid of the baby. She said she would keep it if she could see to it that he baby was raised right. Sirius are you willing." asked Hermione unable to continue before Sirius answered

"Yes" he said smiling

"Are you serious don't you want t think it over?" she asked trying not to get to excited

"I am 150% sure." he said kissing her

"Hermione you can;t say that this isn't a sign not a full day after finding out we weren't pregnant this opportunity presents its self we would be fools to turn it down. We get to have a baby and provide not just a home but life to a baby." he said

REVIEW DID YOU LIKE IT


	24. Chapter 24

Here you go sorry it took so long I have been really busy with school work but I have found time to wrote (I am doing Laundry) Enjoy read the end

I DONT OWN HRRY POTTER

"So did you talk to him" asked Lavender

"Yeah I did. He is on board we both decided that it must be a sign if after we find out we weren't this happens. But I have one question do you wan tot be the baby's aunt and uncle or do you want him/her to know that the two of you are his/her parents?" asked Hermione

"We decided that we were going to be aunt and uncle. I talked to Dumbledore, I am going to be 'home schooled' in a way I will have my own place on campus but I won;t go to class only you, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Patil know that I am pregnant and I wan to keep it like that for know." said Lavender

"Okay and in a few weeks Sirius and I will announce that we are adopting." said Hermione

"Okay, there is just one thing could one of the babies names be a flower if it is a girl first middle or even second middle it is a tradition for the girls in my family." said Lavender

"Of course." said Hermione

"thanks" said Lavender

"so are you excited" asked Sirius 3 weeks latter as they lay in bed

"Yeah she is 4 months in we can start telling people and getting ready." said Hermione

"i can't believe it we are going to be parents" said Sirius

"I know it is crazy." said Hermione

"I am scared" said Ron

"Of what"

"Harry how are we going to survive in the war with out Hermione?" he asked

"we won't be with out Hermione" said Ron

"Once the baby comes she won't be running strait into danger with us anymore there is someone she is going to be responsible for. We couldn't let her do it even if she tried to." said Ron

"Yeah I guess I never thought of that" said Harry

"we are screwed" said Ron

"royally screwed" agreed Harry

"harry and Ron having been doing a lot better in my class this past week" said Sirius

"well accoding to ginny they relized that I won;t be there to and I quote go with them on recless advencgers and they beliehee they are now screwed." said Hermione

"well they aren't wrong they would be screwwed without you." said Sirius

"I know but it is true whe it comes down to it I coudn;t leave with them I couldn't leave you and the baby." said Hermione

"you can and you should." said Sirius

"What?!" said Hermione

REVIEW

BABY NAMES PLEASE

and lets Vote BOY OR GIRL

Comment and let me know most votes wins


	25. Chapter 25

I started a new story and I am in to it but I live to please. I am continuing with this story but go check out Letter Left Behind. REBVIEW AND VOTE

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER

"You would be fighting to better the life of our child and if anything happened to those boys you would kill yourself over it me and they baby would be perfectly safe at home and while I don;t want you to go I know it is something you have to do if it comes down to it." said Sirius

"I don;t think I could though I know why I should but I don't know if I could. I might not live, I wold miss so much of the baby's life. His/her first words first steps. I couldn't do that." said Hermione

"Then we need to make sure the war doesn't get to the point where you have to leave." said Sirius

"There are horcruxes Sirius" whispered Hermione

"What!" said Sirius

"I learned of them from Dumbledore he asked me to look into them in 5th year and I think that he was trying to tell me what we where going to have to do" said Hermione

"well what if you Harry and I go find them." asked Sirius

"What?!"

"What if we go on the weekends and on break and find them. I am sure Ron will even help we go find them and destroy them that way there is only a battle that's it." said Sirius

"Okay. Well we need to talk to the boys then." said Hermione

"I will owl them. Why don;t you make some tea I feel like Harry might not handle this news well." said Sirius

"You are right but I think he might need something stronger than tea" laughed Hermione

"Sirius, Hermione whats wrong!?" asked Ron and Harry as they entered there room out of breath

"Sirius what did you tell them." asked Hermione ushering the boys into the living room

"That I needed them to come over as soon as they could" said Sirius

"Nothing is wrong we just need to talk to you about something" said Hermione

"Okay I feel like something is still wrong" said Harry

"We need to tell you something but first promise to hold comments and questions in till we are done." said Sirius

"Okay" replied the boys nervously

"In my 5th year Dumbledore told me about Horcruxs I have done research on them and I think I know how to destroy them. The only issue is finding them and I also think there are 6-7 the Diary that you destroyed Harry was one of them. We have to destroy them if we don't you can't kill Voldemort and I would go with you on this journey but Sirius and I think we could do this get and destroy all of them before the baby comes. So what do you say." asked Hermione

"I am in" said Ron

"Me to, now please explain what a horcrux is" said Harry

I KNOW I KNOW it is short sorry please review BOY or GIRL of the baby and Baby names


	26. Chapter 26

"So he split his soul in to pieces so he can never die." said Harry shell shocked

"Pretty much" said Hermione

"Well that really complicates things. How do we destroy them." asked Ron

"Well there is one thing I know of." said Hermione

"The sword of Griffendor. It was impregnated with the venom of the basilisk so we can use that." she said

"Well where do we start?" asked Sirius

"Well I think he put something here at Hogwarts and we should start here with that we can;t really leave just yet. I also think he has something for all 4 houses. Maybe not Griffendor but the other 3." said Hermione

"But what." said Ron

"I have been reading about the founders. I think we should try to find Ravenclaw's diadem." said Hermione

"Love, it is missing." said Sirius

"I know." said Hermione plopping down on the sofa next to him

"Why don't we ask the gray lady." asked Ron

"What?" said Hermione and Harry

"Of course" said Sirius

"I am confused?" said Harry while Hermione nodded in agreement

"The gray lady, is Ravenclaw's daughter the one that stole the diadem." said Sirius

"How do we get her to tell us though." asked Harry

"Sirius, can charm her that is what he does." said Hermione smiling up at her now standing husband

"alright" said Sirius

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it" said Hermione

Hermione answered the door to find Lavender

"Lavender come in are you okay" asked Hermione

"Yeah I just saw the healer." she said handing her a picture of the baby

"It is a girl" said Lavender

"We are having a girl" said Sirius putting his arms around Hermione

OKAY THERE YOU GO I know it isn't long but please review and I don't own HP

REVIEW/ NAMES YOU VOTE

Athena Delilah Black

Jamie Daisy Black

Rosalie Delilah Black


	27. Chapter 27 not a chapter

Hey everyone it might be a little a bit before I post again. I had a little accident and I am on crunches or wheelchair if I go long distances and I am trying to adjust but t is hard I will post again when I am back at school and adjusted. I want to let you know the Rosalie is the leading name right now with Athena in second so continue to vote. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

It is short but there is a reason it is a filler and I am in a wheelchair they think I tore something in my foot and it hurts but I wanted you to know I was still with the story. But I updated my other story Letters left behind. And I got to 10,000 views on this story and 50 comments thank you and Please Review

"So Athena Delilah or Rosalie Delilah witch one?" asked Sirius as he and Hermione layed in bed

"I don't know I can't decide" she said

"Well she will be stuck with the name forever so we need to decide" said Sirius pulling her towards him

"What if we let Ron and Lavender pick." asked Hermione

"That sounds like a good idea." said Sirius

"So we will ask them" she said

The next day

"So we have decided that the baby's name will either be Athena Delilah or Rosalie Delilah?" said Hermione to Lavender and Ron

"They are really beautiful names, I don't know how you are going to choose" said Lavender

"well that is the thing" said Sirius

"We can't decide, so we where wondering if you would" said Hermione

"you want us to pick the name?" asked Ron

"yeah we do if you are willing" said Hermione

"Okay" they said

Ron and Lavender sat and discussed the names for a bit.

"We think that you should name the baby..."

REVIEW and vote between the names


End file.
